Black Doggie
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Based after 5th year and Sirius is alive. Requested by a lot of people so I hope you enjoy. Contains Female Harry Potter as Violet Potter and Anal, Beast, Bi, Oral and Preg.


Sirius would never forget the face on his goddaughter's face.

All the emotions shown that night. Love, Trust and Lust. That's right, Sirius Black was in love with his goddaughter. It started on the night of darkness where his cousin Bellatrix had hexed him in the chest. It hit him just below his heart, good thing too because just a few inches above and the bludgeoning hex would have caused his heart to come to a standstill. He came away from that duel with a few broken ribs and internal bruising. Lucky.

Then his goddaughter came. Violet Potter, at five feet, nine inches, she wore a green tube top that brought out her eyes and drew attention to the cleavage of her perky 'b' cup breasts and showed off her flat, slightly muscled, tummy. Her natural strawberry-red hair was set in a short pixie cut. Her black mini skirt and strappy heels combination showed off her long legs and firm bum. Vi, as she preferred to be called, had a lithe dancer's build strengthened by wiry muscles hidden under pale, slightly scarred, skin.

And he fell for her. Hard.

You see Sirius Black had a type of ideal woman. The one thing that his family managed to teach him about was beauty and aggression. His mother, the miserable old witch, was a beautiful lady in her youth before she was forced to marry into the blacks. His cousins in both Bellatrix and Narcissa. Both won tournaments in duelling and other similar events.

Yet Violet was better than them. She was gifted with a silver tongue that was witty and could talk her way out of any situation. Well, apart from Voldemort related. But that doesn't count. Who is able to talk a immortal crazy snake face with a bald head out of killing her because she stopped his rise of the dark side over the last twenty years with his only other opponent sucking off lemon drops.

Speaking of which Albus fucking Dumbledore's still not being able to prove his innocence. Amazingly, people still fear him. Fair enough, he thought about going to the dark side, however the good side promised cookies! All he got was lemon drops and a half naked Violet Potter tending nearly his every need. Nearly. Key word there.

Now his doggie side was demanding that he breeds. When testing out his magic for Violet was embarrassing. However she didn't seem to mind, her eyes seemed to be fixed down there at the sight of Mr Bone and the black balls. Yes, he had a nickname for his penis. Who doesn't?

Moving on, He needs to make a move on Violet. She had too many interests in other things. Surely there must be other guys. It's like Lily Evans again.

Sirius still remembered that time in seventh year. Gave a whole different meaning to the phrase head girl. Remus couldn't look at her ass without getting a boner for years and every full moon tried to get Lily.

He swore silently. Rubbing at his face, Sirius sighed again. He felt exhausted. The late night drinking played a part in his current state, but his dreams from last night were mostly to blame. His face flushed in embarrassment. He was glad Violet had not come with his breakfast. Sirius trousers were becoming more than a little uncomfortable in the groin area and him being forced to stay in his room for the next few days was not ideal.

Dreams of Violet and Lily came to and from. Mostly Violet due to the closeness the pair had shared over the last few days.

"Paddy, you okay?" came a voice and Sirius Black turned to see his goddaughter.

"Yeah." said Sirius, trying to cover Mr Bone. "When can I leave my room?"

"Sorry Paddy, but you need to stay in your room for the next few days." said Violet with a sad smile. "We also need to do a few more tests today to try out a few things."

"Okay, sure. What do you need me to do?" sighed Sirius.

"Just go ahead and change shape, you want to do this, ok." order Violet with a small smirk. Looking at Violet, he transformed by activating his powers. In a flash he was a full sized black German Shepherd Dog. He panted and scratched behind his ear playfully, wagging his tail as he did so,

"Okay, stay very still." said Violet as she ripped the cover's off Sirius doggy legs. Violet then got onto her hands and knees beside Sirius. She got him to stand up on all fours and reached under his dog belly. Sirius looked back at her, ears raised in wonder. Violet then found his doggie cock and gripped it with her hand. Gently she worked it with her fingers causing it to become erect. Sirius tongue wagged out of his mouth and he had a sheepish dog grin. Once it was erect it was easily just over 8" in length.

Sirius yipped in approval. Violet removed her belt and cloak and crawled under Sirius's stomach on her back. She then stripped off all of her items of clothing apart from a tiny pair of panties. She then lifted her face to the hanging dick, she placed her lips against the dog cock and began to lick it. Running her tongue up and down the shaft, she felt it's warmth against her face. She could feel it throbbing and it made her hornier. Violet reached the back of the cock and began to suck on his swollen doggie balls. As she did so she had also slid her panties to the side once again and was playing with her pussy, her fingers working her over to prepare her for eventually taking the cock between her legs.

After slobbering all over his enlarged scrotum she worked her way back to the head of the penis. Opening her mouth she placed her lips around his head and then locked them tightly down on his shaft sucking so hard her cheeks sucked inwards. Sirius moaned a low moan as he felt the pleasure of having his cock sucked so expertly. Violet pulled back till only the tip of his penis was still trapped between her lips before pushing back down again taking another couple of inches into her mouth. Afraid she was going to cause him to blow Violet slowed her sucking before moving back to licking his cock again. Sirius was thrusting with his hips now, he was beyond ready for the main event to begin.

Violet moved in front of Sirius, and got onto all fours, she presented herself to him like a dog. Sirius wasted no time, scrambling up onto her he placed his front legs atop her back, his clawed feet ripping at her back and firm cheeks, making scratches appear. his hind legs found her and he pushed his cock up against her several times trying to locate her entrance. Precum slopped all over her ass checks with each brush. Violet bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes waiting for him to hit that spot, she didn't get quite what she was expecting however. Suddenly Sirius found his entrance, his thick dog cock pushed against a waiting hole, so tight he thought, he pushed and with a thrust he was in. It felt like heaven to him but Violet screeched, "Ow, that's my asshole, black, oh god!" He wasn't planning on stopping, Sirius started humping her asshole with each thrust pushing deeper into her. Violet's ass was hurting, but she had done a pretty good job of slobbering all over his cock and it slid in a lot easier than she would have thought. After a few moments adjusting to the sensation Violet was actually feeling pretty good and she had begun fingering herself again. Sirius kept pumping in and out at high speed, pushing his doggie cock in to up to the balls. Each time he slid into her asshole she gasped aloud, feeling his balls grinding up against her ass cheeks.

Then the tip slipped out, Violet reached her other hand back and taking hold of the throbbing dog cock she led him into her wet and welcoming cunt.

Feeling the tightness of Violet's pussy welcome his thick member, Sirius immediately began his doggystyle thrusting again. let him have control and just struggled to stay on all fours. Her knees were getting weak under the assault her pussy was taking. Wracked by waves of pleasure as multiple orgasms flooded her body, Violet's tongue lolled out of her gaping mouth, her eyes wide, she had never felt anything like this and wanted to ride it for all she could. As Violet panted and gasped, sweat dripped from her, she hung her head, fiery red hair hanging down around her face. She wondered if that was the most intense she was going to receive. She was shocked when a second group of orgasms struck moments later even more so as she was filled with the cock over and over in an unstopping cycle. She threw her head back as she let out a small scream.

Sirius grunted as he felt his knot began to form; he hammered forward into Violet harder and faster. With a loud claiming growl, Sirius sent one vicious thrust, burying his knot into the tight entrance of Violet's pussy. The point of his cock forced its way through her cervix and he blasted his first spurt of sperm directly into her womb, a second followed and then a third as he filled her body with his seed. He forced shot after enormous shot of potent cum out of his contracting balls into Violet's willing body.

The seal it had made was perfect and every single drop of his sperm was locked, deep inside her fertile body. Unknown to the pair, down in the tapestry room, a branch separated from a hole in the wall and the name Violet Black appeared. Lower down from that was a blank new branch, showing that a new life was created.

* * *

You guys requested this full on smutty chapter and I need a break from work that I hate so here you go. Hoped you liked it and will tell me that you did. Make my day or week. Something like that.

Also I need a beta due to the fact that Fafnir has problems with his internet and cannot focus on FF right now which I fully understand. Anyone wanna beta needs to have interest in hot sexy hardcore stuff and is not afraid to suggest things. I like idea coming from you people. Gotta give the people what they want.

I also hinted another one shot I'm thinking of doing. If anyone wants to see a foursome with Lily as the main girl, tell me in the reviews.

Bye!


End file.
